Rasa Yang Tertinggal
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda berparas imut nan manis dan polos terjebak dalam takdir yang tidak disangka-sangka membahayakan jiwanya, bersama sang kakak serta teman-temanya Naruto berusaha memenuhi takdir menjadi hunter terkuat. Sasuke Uchiha tengah mencari 'mate'-nya yang telah lama hilang selama ratusan tahun. Akankah mereka dapat berjumpa sekian lama berpisah? /bad summary/RnR/
1. Chapter 1

**RASA YANG TERTINGGAL**

 **RATE : T**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SUPRANATURAL**

 **PAIRING : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, EYD berantakan, Yaoi, cerita pasaran, Drama dimana-mana, deskripsi minim, vamFic, semi canon, dll.**

 **P.S : "Jika tidak suka jangan baca! Kalau memaksa tanggung sendiri akibatnya, penuh dengan ke'absrud'an!"**

" **Don't like, don't read!"**

Chapter 1 - prolog

 **SUMMARY**

 **Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda berparas imut nan manis dan polos terjebak dalam takdir yang tidak disangka-sangka membahayakan jiwanya, bersama sang kakak serta teman-temanya Naruto berusaha memenuhi takdir menjadi** _ **hunter**_ **terkuat. Sasuke Uchiha tengah mencari** _ **'mate'**_ **-nya yang telah lama hilang selama ratusan tahun. Disisi lain banyak** _ **vampire-vampire**_ **lainya yang mencari mangsa di dunia manusia dimana sang** _ **mate**_ **tinggal. Akankah mereka dapat berjumpa sekian lama terpisah?**

Konoha 4 September 19xx

Di sebuah desa yang sangat makmur semua warga hidup berkecukuan terdengar suara tangis bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia, tangisan itu terdengar nyaring seakan ingin mengabarkan ke seluruh penjuru desa telah lahir penerus hanter terkuat di desa Konohagakure. Bayi itu memiliki paras menawan wajah manis, cantik, imut dan tampan membuat kedua orang tuanya menangis haru, rambut orange kemerahannya selembut sutra, kulit seputih poselin tanpa cela, bibir plum merah muda tang memikat, kulit halus, dengan manik sewarna _ruby_ yang menawan. Sungguh bayi yang luar biasa rupawan telah hadir ditengah-tengah desa Konoha gakure.

Bayi yang masih merah tersebut asih menangis kencang merasakan aura mencekam tangisannya tidak mau berhenti walau telah dalam dekapan sang Ibu. Wanita cantik bersurai merah darah terus berusaha membuat sang buah hati berhenti menangis sejenak, sedangkan sang ayah berusaha memusatkan pikiran untuk merasakan keadaan sekitarnya. Membuka matanya serentah lalu meletakan tangan hangat tersebut ke kepala sang bayi dan mengusapnya lembut penuh kelembutan. Usapan tangan sang ayah mampu meredakan tangisan sang bayi yanga tidak mau diam.

Wanita berambut merah bermata hijau zambud menatap tidak mengerti kearah sang suami, sang suami berambut pirang bermanik biru _sapphire_ membalas tatapan sang istri sambil tersenyum lembut. Wanita tersebut Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki menatap manik biru sang suami meminta penjelasan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, sang suami Minato Namikaze hanya tersenyum lebar sambil tangannya tidak beranjak dari kepala sang bayi.

Bayi mungil tersebut mereka beri nama Kyuubi Namikaze berharap anak mereka akan menjadi seorang pemuda yang tangguh yang tidak takut menghadapi bahaya. Bayi itu tertidur pulas setelah sang ayah membuatnya nyaman dengan usapannya, rupanya Minato sedikit menggunakan 'cakra' (tenaga dalam) untuk menetralkan gejolak kekuatan besar yang tersembunyi didalam tubuh sang bayi. Di belahan dunia yang lain sebuah keluarga tengah merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang besar yang sampai menembus dimensi alam tempat para _vampire_ tinggal. Seorang remaja bersurai _raven_ panjang berantakan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, membuat napasnya memburu merasakan perasaan rindu yang tak mampu di tahannya.

Remaja berusia sepuluh tahun itu segera bangun dari ranjang dan berlari ke bawah untuk menemui keluarganya setelah sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya. Langkah cepat menggema di penjuru _mansion_ Uchiha bergaya kastil abad pertengahan itu, membuat maid dan butler memandang heran sang tuan muda yang tampak tergesa-gesa tidak seperti biasanya tuan mudanya tampak tenang di semua situasi tersebut. Kedua orang tuanya sedikit terkejut mendapati pemandangan tidak biasa terjadi didepannya. Remaja itu Uchiha Itachi melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat untuk segera mengadap sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto sempat terhera-heran melihat betapa tergesa-gesanya sang putra ingin menemui keduanya. Bahkan anak bungsunya yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sampai mendatangi tempat mereka karena ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sang putra bungsu Uchiha Sasuke mengenyitkan keningnya heran menatap sang kakak yang tak seperti biasanya. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu Itachi Uchiha segera mengutarakan keinginannya dihadapan kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya.

"Ayah, aku ingin ke dunia manusia sekarang!" Katanya tanpa basa basi membuat Uchiha Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke dunia manusia, Itachi?" Tanya sang ayah serius.

"Hanya untuk menemui seseorang, _Otou-sama_."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menemui _mate_ -mu?"

"Benar, _Otou-sama_."

Kedua orang tuanya mengizinkan Itachi Uchiha untuk berangkat ke dunia manusia sekarang karena dirinya juga merasakan kekuatan besar telah lahir di dunia manusia tersebut. Kekuatan itu tidak terkontrol menguar kemanapun bahkan, sampai terasa di dunia tempat para kaum _vampire_ tinggal. Setelah mendapat izin dari sang ayah, Itachi Uchiha cepat membentuk _handsegel_ rumit untuk menembus dimensi tempak sang _mate_ tinggal. Sementara di sebuah kamar bercat merah dan biru tua tampak seorang anak berusia lima tahun sedang terlelap damai di ranjangnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bagi keturunan _vampire_ apalagi yang darah murni membuat sang anak dapat tumbuh dengan cepat hanya dua tahun bayi yang sempat menghebohkan desa telah menjelma menjadi seorang anak yang manis dan imut. Memang kaum vampir mempunyai kemampuan pertumbuhan yang cepat selain hidup yang abadi.

Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun bayi bersurai orange kemerahan hadir ditengah keluarga Namikaze, sekarang sang bayi itu telah ditemani seorang adik yang tak kalah imutnya dengan sang kakak. Pada bulan Oktober tanggal 10 lahir anak kedua keluarga Namikaze, anak berusia satu tahun mempunyai rambut pirang bermata biru _sapphire_ yang menawan namun polos membuat sang kakak harus mati-matian menjaganya. Anak itu Naruto Namikaze memiliki wajah imut dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya membuatnya semakin imut, tubuh mungil nan ramping denga kulit tan halus tanpa cela membuat semua pria terpikat padanya dan membuat semua wanita iri melihatnya.

Anak bersurai orange kemerahan tersebut tampak terlelap tidak merasa terganggu dengan udara yang semakin dingin dari luar. Karena disampingnya berbaring seorang pemuda bersurai raven di ikat longgar memeluk tubuh mungilnya lembut, hingga tanpa sadar Kyuubi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda yang kini semakin memperat pelukannya. Kini sang bocah pirang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya, bibir mungilnya meracau tidak jelas semakin dia bermimpi buruk di dalam tidurnya. Di samping jendela yang tengah tertutup tampak berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ kebiruan yang bagian belakang mencuat ke atas melawan gavitasi bumi seperti pantat ayam.

Pemuda tersebut segera menghampiri ranjang tempat Naruto tidur dan dengan halus tanpa menimbulkan suara pemuda itu yang ternyata Sasuke Uchiha kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kiri bocah manis yang tengah gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Setelah pemuda yang baru datang tersebut menempatkan diri di sampingnya secara ajaib membuat Naruto Namikaze tenang dan kembali tertidur pulas tanpa mimpi. Sementara di ruang tengah rumah tersebut, duduklah empat orang tengah membicarakan masalah serius setelah kedua putra keluarga Uchiha menghilang di kamar kedua bocah manis itu terlelap, kedua keluara Namikaze dan Uchiha tengah membicarakan masalah yang serius untuk masa depan mereka.

Minato Namikaze awalnya sangat terkejut mendapati keluarga Uchiha bertandang kerumahnya setelah terlebih dahulu mendapati Uchiha Itachi mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ternyata selang beberapa menit setelah Itachi Uchiha meninggalkan Uchiha mansion keluarganya turut menyusul sang putra sulung atas desakkan putra bungsu mereka a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak mau membuang banyak waktu Sasuke terlebih dahulu membentuk handsegel rumit menembus ke dunia manusia. Menghela napas pasrah sedikit enggan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha mengikuti sang putra untuk pergi ke dunia manusia dan sampailah mereka di depan rumah Keluarga Namikaze.

"Apa yang membuat kalian mengunjungi rumahku secara mendadak seperti ini?" Minato Namikaze membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf telah mengganggu istirahat kalian dengan kunjungan mendadak kami, kunjungan ini tidak kami rencanakan dan tiba-tiba Ita- _kun_ pergi meninggalkan kastil untuk menemui Kyuu- _chan_." Jelas wanita bersurai _raven_ panjang di seberang tempat duduknya, dialah Uchiha Mikoto ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miko- _chan_. Kami justru berterima kasih dengan kunjungan ini dapat membuat Kyuu- _chan_ dan Naru- _chan_ tenang dengan ada _mate_ mereka berada disampingnya. Sehingga kekuatan mereka tidak menguar tidak stabil." Balas Kushina Namikaze panjang lebar.

"Kalau boleh kami tahu mengapa kalian sampai meninggalkan dunia para _vampire_ dan menetap di sini? Dan mencoba berbaur dengan para _hunter_ yang selama ini memusuhi kaum kita?" Tanya Sang kepala Keluarga Uchiha penasaran.

"Kalau untuk masalah itu kami belum bisa mengungkapkannya sekarang." Minato menimpali dengan tenang.

"Oh, baiklah."

Karena malam semakin larut Keluarga Uchiha pun menginap semalam dan membiarkan Itachi dan Sasuke tidur di kamar Kyuubi dan Naruto malam ini. Naruto semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Sasuke seakan tidak mau melepaskan pelukan tersebut walaupun hanya sedetik. Di kamar Kyuubi tampak pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan, Kyuubi yang tidak biasanya tidak suka di sentuh orang lain selain keluarganya sekarang malah semakin mempererat lingkaran tangannya ke tubuh kekar disampingnya seakan jika dirinya melonggarkan pelukkannya kehangatan itu akan hilang.

Malam indah dengan bulan purnama bersinar terang seakan menjadi saksi bisu pemandangan terindah yang tidak mungkin terlewat ini. Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha akan melakukan apapun agar bocah dalam dekapannya ini merasa nyaman disisihnya. Semakin memperkuat ikatan tak kasat mata yang sebelumnya telah mengikat hati mereka bahkan sebelum keduanya bertemu. Ikatan bernama takdir.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran atas cerita ini dinantikan soalnya author baru di fandom Naruto, mohon bimbingannya untuk penulisan yang lebih baik. Jika ada typo(s) yang nyempil(?) mohon beritau author melalui review ya.

See you the next chapter.

Sign,

Syabyaku


	2. Chapter 2

**RASA YANG TERTINGGAL**

 **RATE : T**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SUPRANATURAL**

 **PAIRING : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, EYD berantakan, Yaoi, cerita pasaran, Drama dimana-mana, deskripsi minim, vamFic, semi canon, dll.**

 **P.S : "Jika tidak suka jangan baca! Kalau memaksa tanggung sendiri akibatnya, penuh dengan ke'absrud'an!"**

" **Don't like, don't read!"**

Chapter 2 – Awal mula

Keterangan umur karakter di dunia manusia :

Uchiha Fugaku-Mikoto 35 Tahun

Namikaze Minato-Kushina 34 tahun

Naruto Namikaze 10 tahun

Kyuubi Namikaze 14 tahun

Itachi Uchiha 19 tahun

Sasuke Uchiha 15 tahun

Shikamaru Nara 15 tahun

Neji Hyuuga 15 tahun

Sabaku Gaara 10 tahun

Inuzuka Kiba 10 tahun

Konoha 20xx

Tidak terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat tak terasa telah sembilan tahun sudah sejak kedatangan keluarga Uchiha ke dunia manusia. Perjalanan ke dunia manusia memang sedikit memakan waktu kurang lebih setahun untuk dapat melewati dimensi waktu itupun dilakukan oleh _vampire pureblood_ yang mempunyai 'cakra' yang besar. Jika yang melakukan perjalanan antar dimensi _vampir_ _level_ rendah mungkin membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun dikarenakan perbedaan waktu antar dimensi tersebut. Sejak saat itu keluarga Uchiha ikut menetap di dunia manusia mengikuti jejak keluarga Namikaze sebelumnya, selain ingin menjaga serta melindungi Naruto dan Kyuubi di dunia manusia. Mereka pun menyamar sebagai manusia pada umumnya.

Suasana di desa Konoha sangat damai dan tentram terdapat sebuah rumah mewah yang bisa di sebut _mansion_ yang berdiri dengan megahnya di tengah hutan lebat di tengah desa Konoha gakure tersebut. Seorang remaja berusia 10 tahun berwajah imut dengan tiga pasang garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya, sedang berjalan santai menikmati udara pagi di desa. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan tampak asik memainkan ponselnya. Sang kakak berusia 14 tahun dengan paras manis nan imutnya tampak tidak memperdulikan sang adik yang berjalan di sisinya. Manik _ruby_ menawannya tampak asyik memperhatikan ponsel di tangannya, tengah sibuk berkirim pesan dengan sang kekasih yang tengah pergi ke luar kota.

Tak lama datang dua orang remaja lainnya menghampiri dua remaja tadi, remaja bersurai merah bata dan berambut coklat tampak ingin memeluk remaja bersurai pirang tersebut namun, dihalangi oleh remaja bersurai merah bata dengan tato kanji _'ai'_ di dahinya. Remaja bersurai pirang itu adalah Naruto Namikaze dan yang berdiri disampingnya itu tidak lain adalah Kyuubi Namikaze, sedangkan remaja-remaja yang baru datang tersebut adalah Sabaku Gaara sepupu Namikaze bersodara dan Inuzuka Kiba sahabat sejak kecil Naruto dan Gaara. Para remaja tersebut berjalan bersama menuju Taman Konoha _Land_ kebetulan mereka tengah liburan semester untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman tersebut.

Namikaze bersodara berjalan santai di depan sedang Sabaku Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sepanjang jalan mereka berempat menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sekitarnya, dari yang bersatus _seme_ maupun gadis-gadis labil yang tampak menatap mereka lapar. Memang femeromon keempat _uke_ manis tersebut tidak bisa diragukan lagi selalu dapat membius siapapun yang melihatnya. Naruto Namikaze tampaknya menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukkan kakaknya. Kyuubi sangat menyadari jika sang adik tampak ketakutan saat ini, maka Kyuubi menyuruh Gaara berjalan di samping kirinya untuk mengapit tubuh Naruto di tengah. Kyuubi memberikan _deathglare_ ke orang-orang mesum tersebut di tambah aura mengintimidasi yang dipelajarinya dari _Klan_ Uchiha cukup membuat orang-orang tidak waras tersebut mundur menjauh.

Sampai di taman yang tampak ramai oleh pengunjung keempat remaja tersebut menuju salah satu sudut sepi yang terdapat di tamat tersebut. Kyuubi tampak merapal sebuah mantra sihir untuk pelindung sihir sekaligus peredam suara agar saat mereka berlatih tidak sampai menimbulkan kerusakan di luar _kekkai_. Mereka terpecah menjadi dua kubu Naruto melawan sang kakak sedangkan Kiba melawan Gaara. Tempat mereka berlatih sudah tidak berbentuk berbagai jurus mereka lancarkan guna menjatuhkan lawan mereka. Pertarungan seru terjadi antara duo Namikaze sekarang ini semenjak tadi mereka tampaknya seimbang tingkat kepandaiannya.

" _Kage bunshin no jutsu!_ " Naruto menyilangkan dua jari membuat kloningan dirinya sebanyak mungkin untuk menjatuhkan sang kakak.

" _Rasengan_!" Kyuubi menyerang sang adik dengan bola energi berwarna orange.

" _Odama Rasengan_!" Naruto beserta _cloning_ nya serempak menyerang sang kakak dengan cepat.

Kyuubi menghindar dengan cepat jika tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit terdekat, serangan Naruto memang tidak pernah main-main saat latihan. Pertarungan antara dua sodara itu sangat cepat dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah, tempat yang menjadi latihan sudah tak berbentuk lagi dimana-mana terdapat banyak lubang menganga. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan pertarungan duo Namikaze, pertarungan Inuzuka Kiba dan Sabaku Gaara tak kalah sengitnya tampaknya mereka tidak mau kalah dengan pertarungan duo Namikaze.

Kiba berulang kali menghindar dari serangan Gaara, sedangkan Gaara terus menyerang Kiba dengan serius membuat Kiba kuwalahan menghadapinya. Tampak Sabaku Gaara sedang mengalami kejelekan _mood_ nya sekarang ini, sehingga latihan ini dijadikan pelampiasan kekesalannya membuat Inuzuka Kiba menjadi korban kali ini.

 **Flashback!**

Pemuda manis berambut merah sedang berjalan santai melewati taman kota ingin melepas penat seharian di sekolah, di arah yang berlawanan berjalan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat longgar di ujungnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu Sabaku Gaara memerhatikan pemuda yang baru datang tersebut, setiap gerak-gerik tubuhnya ditelitinya dengan cermat. Pemuda yang sejak tadi merasa diperhatikan seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _smartphone_ digenggamannya balas menatap pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Perlahan seringaianya melebar mendapati pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangan darinya, berbagai rencana telah tersusun rapi di dalam otaknya.

Hari berikutnya pemuda merah ini harus menghela napas lelah dengan kelakukan pemuda bersurai coklat panjang tersebut, sudah berbagai cara dilakukan untuk menghindari perlakuan _absrud_ oleh pemuda yang belakangan di ketahui bernama Hyuuga Neji tersebut. Neji selalu menyikuti Gaara kemanapun. Sudah berulang kali pemuda manis itu memperingati Neji untuk tidak mengikutinya namun, tidak pernah di gubris malah semakin gencar mengikutinya seolah peringatan tersebut tidak pernah ada. Sontak membuat pemuda Sabaku itu geram luar biasa melancarkan _deathglare_ mematikan tapi tak pernah mempan menggoyahkan tekat pemuda Hyuuga tersebut.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Hyuuga!" Gaara menggeram marah memergoki Hyuuga Neji masih mengikutinya.

"Apa itu salah?" Tanyanya santai.

"Sangat salah!" Geram Gaara.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengenalmu salahkah?" Ujarnya masih santai.

"Kau menarik perhatian orang lain." Gigi Gaara gemeletukan menahan amarah.

Serentak Neji Hyuuga menarik tangan mungil Gaara cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, Gaara yang di tarik paksa hanya mampu mengikuti kemanapun pemuda Hyuuga itu membawanya pergi. Kesal dengan sikap tidak sopan Hyuuga Neji, Gaara menyentak tangan kekar yang menyeretnya sedari tadi di koridor kelas satu yang sekarang sepi. Begitu tangannya terlepas Gaara ingin meninggalkan koridor sepi tersebut, namun sayang niat kaburnya batal saat dirinya dipojokkan ke dinding terdekat oleh pemuda yang menyeretnya tadi. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan masing-masing dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa wajah keduanya.

Neji semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda merah itu, Gaara semakin merah padam dadanya berdetak kencang tak terkendali tanpa sadar ikut mendekat diri ke tubuh didepannya. tangan mungilnya melingkar manis di leher pemuda Hyuuga itu, Neji mengeliminasi jarak keduanya hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Neji mencium Gaara dengan lembut menyampaikan perasaannya pada pemuda manis bersurai merah tersebut, dengan mereka berciuman ikatan tak kasat mata telah terjalin sekarang. Neji melepas ciumannya setelah lima menit lamanya, wajah Gaara sudah semerah surainya hingga kesadaran menghantam kalau _first kiss_ nya telah di ambil pemuda yang tak dikenalnya. Gaara mendorong kuat pemuda didepannya yang telah seenaknya mencium bibirnya tanpa izin, kaki kanannya terulur untuk menendang lelaki berambut panjang tersebut.

Neji dengan mudah menghindari tendangan pemuda manis yang sekarang telah menjadi mate-nya, Gaara masih tidak terima jika dirinya sudah terikat dengan pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang tersebut. Saking malunya Gaara berlari kencang menjauhi Neji Hyuuga setelah kejadian pencurian _first kiss_ di lorong kelas kemarin. Gaara tetap tidak ingin mengakui jika hatinya telah tercuri pemuda Hyuuga sejak pertama kali bertemu jauh sebelum _insiden_ memalukan itu terjadi. Sabaku Gaara masih menghindari Neji sampai seminggu setelahnya. Padahal pemuda itu telah memohon maaf padanya, namun tak satupun yang di gubris pemuda manis itu.

 **Flashback off!**

Kiba sangat kuwalahan menghadapi Gaara yang tengah melampiaskan dongkol di hatinya, serangan Gaara selalu menyerang organ vitalnya. Rasa marah Gaara tidak bisa lagi terbendung, semua ini bermula Neji didekati oleh gadis pindahan dari China seminggu yang lalu. Gaara selalu menghindar jika berpapasan dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu, pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan Neji dengan gadis yang belakangan diketahui bernama Tenten. Melihat Neji bisa tertawa lepas membuat Gaara panas dan iri terhadap gadis itu, karena selama pemuda Hyuuga itu bersamanya tidak sekalipun Gaara melihatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa selepas itu. Daripada hatinya terluka lebih dari ini lebih baik dia melepaskan sang kekasih untuk bersama orang uang mampu membuatnya bahagia, walaupun dengan perasaannya terluka dalam dia rela.

Kiba melihat air mata mengalir deras di manik hijau _jade_ indah Gaara, sebagai sahabat Kiba bisa merasakan jika hati Gaara sedang terluka. Tidak ada isak tangis yang mengalun di bibir mungil Gaara namun, aliran airmatanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Hatinya semakin tersayat perih melihat sang kekasih berpelukan mesra di taman belakang sekolah kemarin. Saking seriusnya berlatih mereka berempat tidak sadar jika kedatangan empat pemuda tampan yang mampu menembus _kekkai_ yang di buat Naruto. Keempat pemuda tampan itu tampak menghampiri keempat pemuda imut sedang latih tanding di tempat ini. Sasuke serta Itachi menghampiri tempat Naruto dan Kyuubi latihan, Neji dan Shikamaru memperhatikan latihan Kiba yang melawan Gaara dengan serius.

Neji sangat terkejut melihat air mata mengalir deras dari manik hijau indahnya segera menghampiri sang kekasih setelah menghentikan serangan Gaara yang secara tidak sadar menyerang Kiba dengan brutal. Neji memeluk Gaara dengan sangat erat tangan kanannya menghapus lelehan air matanya dengan lembut. Gaara bukannya tampak tenang malah semakin sesenggukan dalam pelukkan pemuda Hyuuga tersebut. Duel duo Namikaze telah berhenti sejak tadi mereka malah menonton drama dadakan di depan mata, Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dengan tangan kanan memeluk bahu pemuda pirang tersebut. Kyuubi duduk di belakang Naruto dengan Itachi terus menerus memenggang tangan mungilnya, Kyuubi berulang kali menepis tangan kekar pemuda raven panjang di sampingnya tapi pemuda tampan itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk selalu memegang tangan Kyuubi Namikaze.

Shikamaru tengah berbaring di pangkuan Kiba walaupun sudah berulang kali pemuda pecinta anjing itu menolak. Tetap saja Shikamaru pemuda nanas itu keras kepala dan tetap tidur nyenyak di pangkuan pemuda Inuzuka yang sangat dicintainya. Dan entah kapan pemuda pemalas itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kiba Inuzuka. Itachi Uchiha cukup sabar menghadapi _uke_ nya yang terkenal sangat _Tsundere_ tersebut, pada akhirnya Kyuubi menyerah dan tidak menolak ketika tubuhnya di tarik ke dada bidang sang _seme_. Neji tetap memeluk Gaara berusaha menenangkan sang ' _mate_ ' dan terus menerus meminta maaf dari pemuda merah dalam pelukannya. Gaara berusaha melepaskan paksa pelukan sang kekesaih sebelum suara baritone Neji menghentikan pemberontakannya.

"Gaa- _chan_ kau marah padaku?"

"..."

"Katakan apa salahku?"

"..."

"Jangan diam saja, Sayang."

"..."

Gaara tetap bungkam hingga Neji membalikan tubuhnya Gaara menghadap dirinya sepenuhnya, nafas Neji tercekat melihat wajah sendu sang kekasih air mata masih menetes deras di pipi _chubby_ nya. Dengan lembut diusapnya air mata itu yang seolah tidak mau berhenti, lalu tatapannya melembut setelah melihat betapa rapuh sang kekasih saat ini. Pelukkan semakin mengerat Neji mengecup puncak kepala Gaara berusaha menenangkan sekaligus menceritakan kejadian yang menjadi kesalahpahaman keduanya. Gadis yang memeluknya adalah sepupunya dari China dan dia dintai tolong oleh sang paman untuk menjada gadis bercepol dua itu selama bersekolah di Jepang. Neji meminta maaf karena tidak sempat memberitau perihal sang sepupu pada kekasihnya.

Akhirnya masalah yang menguras emosi telah berakhir dan latihan yang sempat tertunda dilanjutkan kembali. Kini Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Itachi melawan Kyuubi, Kiba melawan Shikamaru, Gaara melawan Neji. Mereka larut dalam latihanyang sangat seru, hingga tak terasa matahari telah tenggelam meningalkan langit jingga yang indah. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari taman dengan saling bergandengan, sedang Naruto dan Kyuubi tengah tertidur dalam gendongan Uchiha bersaudara. Awal petualangan mereka baru saja di mulai, perjalanan keempat pasangan ini masih panjang dan ikataan itu semakin terlihat nyata.

 **To be Continue?**

Review?

Kritik saran selalu dinantikan untuk kelanjutan fic abal ini, jika ada typo yang nyelip(?) beritau author melalui kotak review.

See the next chapter.

Sign,

Syabyaku

Balasan review :

J'TrimFle : terima kasih pujiaannya senpai, maksih sudah sempetin baca dan review fic abal ini. Semoga ga bosen ya nungguin apdetnya.

Habibah794 : ini udah lanjut... iya KyuNaru vampir pureblood, mereka kenal ItaSasu karena keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah sahabat sejak nenek moyang,,, dan keduanya terikat takdir untuk bersama alias 'mate'. Makasih dah review.

Kamira Fujika : ini udah lanjut, terima kasih sarannya ini sudah saya perjelas tentang keterangan waktu dan tempatnya. Apa masih membingungkan Kamira-san? Makasih sudah sempetin mereview.

CerNa : makasih CerNa-san. Maaf apdetnya tidak bisa janji cepat. Semoga tidak membuat kamu bosan nungguin ya.

Illyachan : iya Illya-san Kyuubi memang tsundere dia nggak suka dipengang-pegang walaupun cuma tangan aja. Terima kasih udah mereview.

Allen491 : perjalannan dari dua dimensi memang lama dan membutuhan banyak waktu, kalau pas kelahiran Naru memang sengaja tidak diceritain. KyuNaru selisih umurnya 4 tahun. Kemarin lupa ngetik _skip time_ nya. Makasih atas sarannya.

Aiko Vallery : ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah sempetin reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

**RASA YANG TERTINGGAL**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SUPRANATURAL**

 **PAIRING : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, EYD berantakan, Yaoi, cerita pasaran, Drama dimana-mana, deskripsi minim, vamFic, semi canon, banyak typo(s), dll.**

 **P.S : "Jika tidak suka jangan baca! Kalau memaksa tanggung sendiri akibatnya, penuh dengan ke'absrud'an!"**

" **Don't like, don't read!"**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Naruto Uzumaki seorang pemuda berparas imut nan manis dan polos terjebak dalam takdir yang tidak disangka-sangka membahayakan jiwanya, bersama sang kakak serta teman-temanya Naruto berusaha memenuhi takdir menjadi** _ **hunter**_ **terkuat. Sasuke Uchiha tengah mencari** _ **'mate'**_ **-nya yang telah lama hilang selama ratusan tahun. Di sisi lain banyak** _ **vampire-vampire**_ **lainya yang mencari mangsa di dunia manusia dimana sang '** _ **mate'**_ **tinggal. Akankah mereka dapat berjumpa sekian lama terpisah?**

Chapter 3 – Hari Yang Melelahkan Untuk Namikaze bersaudara.

Naruto terlelap di punggung tegap Sang Uchiha bungsu sedangkan, Kyuubi sudah terjaga sejak mereka beranjak dari taman. Kyuubi semakin mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada leher Itachi tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan punggung tegap di depannya. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah manja sang _uke_. Sasuke Uchiha membenarkan posisi gendongannya dengan lembut tidak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap malaikat pirangnya. Lingkaran tangan Naruto semakin erat pada leher Sang Uchiha bungsu, wajah damai Naruto tak pelak membuat senyum tipis nan tulus Sang Uchiha terulas di bibir tipis tersebut. Perjalanan pulang dihiasi keheningan tak satupun yang membuka pembicaraan di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah. Shikamaru Nara memberanikan diri menggenggam jemari lentik Kiba disampingnya sedang pemuda manis dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya wajahnya sudah memerah padam.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang wajahnya semakin manis dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi _chubby_ nya. Shikamaru harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Kiba saat ini juga, tangannya yang bebas membelai surai _brunette_ itu lembut. Sabaku Gaara tetap menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dalam dekapan pemuda Hyuuga itu, perasaan malu masih belum hilang dalam hatinya. Neji hanya mempererat dekapannya mengenggelamkan kepala pemuda manis itu membuat wajah manis Sang Sabaku semakin memerah malu hingga ke telinga. Tangan kekarnya membelai lembut surai merah marun pemuda Sabaku tersebut dengan sayang.

Tak terasa kedua Uchiha bersaudara telah sampai di kediaman Namikaze mereka telah berpisah saat di perempatan jalan tadi, kedua orang tua Namikaze bersudara tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Suna dan mereka berdua akan meninggalkan kedua anaknya lama. Akan tetapi sebelum pergi sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato, meminta bantuan Kepala Keluarga Uchiha untuk menjaga kedua anaknya.

Tentu saja permintaan itu disanggupinya tanpa pikir panjang, Keluarga Uchiha sangat senang jika Namikaze bersaudara tersebut mau menginap di _mansion_ nya. Duo Namikaze yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya segera beranjak ke kamar masing-masing setelah turun dari gendongan Uchiha bersaudara. Pemuda manis berambut pirang tampak bersemangat menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa tak memperdulikan pemuda _reven_ yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tatapan khawatir. Mereka menapaki tangga dengan sangat bersemangat seolah tidak ada waktu untuk hari esok, sedangkan duo Uchiha masih berjalan di belakang duo Namikaze menjaga ' _mate_ 'nya agar tidak terluka karena terjatuh ketika berlari.

"Hati-hati jangan berlarian di koridor, _Dobe_!" seru sang pemuda _raven_ lembut mengingatkan sang kekasih.

"Hati-hati, Kyu- _chan_!" Itachi menatap punggung mungil pemuda manis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ayo cepat, _Teme_ /Keriput!" Teriak Duo Namikaze kompak.

Kedua Uchiha itu semakin mempercepat larinya mengejar sang kekasih untuk mencegah kedua saudara tersebut berlarian di koridor. Naruto Namikaze berhenti berlari ketika sepasang lengan kekar mendekapnya dari belakang, surai _raven_ Uchiha Bungsu itu menggelitik leher jenjang berwarna _tan,_ tangan pemuda pirang itu menggenggam lembut lengan seputih porselen yang melingkar diperutnya. Naruto Namikaze berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat sang kekasih, bukannya lepas malah pelukkan itu semakin erat. Itachi Uchiha menarik lembut tangan pemuda manis bersurai _orange_ kemerahan ke pelukkannya untuk menghentikan tingkah _hyperaktive_ sang kekasih.

Kyuubi yang tidak siap menerima tarikan itu hanya pasrah saat tubuh mungilnya limbung ke dalam pelukkan sang sulung Uchiha. Kyuubi Namikaze semakin mengeratkan dekapan sang sulung Uchiha, pemuda bersurai _orange_ kemerahan itu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih. Senyum lembut terpulas tipis di bibir tipis Uchiha Itachi mendapati tingkah menggemaskan _uke_ nya saat ini. Pemuda manisnya memang menggemaskan dengan tingkah polosnya membuat rasa hangat hadir dihatinya. Itachi semakin mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya, seakan jika terlepas sang kekasih menghilang dari sisinya.

"Itachi.." Panggil Kyuubi lirih namun masih bisa di dengar telinga tajam Sang Uchiha Sulung yang memeluknya erat.

"Apa?" Sahutnya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya dari _onyxs_ pemuda bersurai _raven_ panjang tersebut.

"Hn?" Gumam Sang Uchiha sulung tak mengerti.

"..." Sang Namikaze Sulung terdiam kepalanya merunduk dalam.

"Ada apa, Kyuu? Kau ada masalah, hm?" Tanya Sang kekasih lembut.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun, Itachi." Sahut Kyuubi lirih sembari mempererat dekapannya pada lelaki didepannya.

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan?" Itachi menyakinkan pernyataan sang kekasih.

"Hu,um" Sahut pemuda manis itu malas.

Itachi Uchiha melepas dekapannya dari tubuh mungil sang kekasih, manik _onyxs_ nya menatap lembut Kyuubi tangan kekarnya mengelus surai _orange_ kemerahan sang pacar dengan sayang. Sang Uchiha Sulung menuntun jalan sang kekasih ke kamarnya, wajah manis Kyuubinya tampak sangat pucat membuat rasa khawatir Pemuda Uchiha semakin besar. Kedua sejoli itu sampai di ranjang _king size_ Kyuubi, dengan lembut sulung Uchiha membaringkan sang kekasih lalu memeluknya erat. Kyuubi Namikaze memegang erat lengan kekar yang tengah memeluknya menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada dada bidang pemuda tampan dibelakangnya. Tangan kekar Uchiha Itachi membelai surai _orange_ kemerahan pemuda itu lembut, sedang tangan lainnya mengelus punggung mungil sang kekasih dengan sayang.

Kyuubi Namikaze memejamkan manik _ruby_ nya damai sebuah senyum tipis mampir di bibir mungilnya, kenyamanan yang diberikan sang kekasih seakan membuainya untuk terlelap lebih cepat menepikan kegelisahannya barang sejenak. Itachi Uchiha tak sepenuhnya mempercayai perkataan pemuda manisnya, pemuda tampan itu akan melakukan penyelidikkan tentang apa yang tengah dikhawatirkan sang kekasih. Kyuubi tanpa sadar mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang Sang Sulung Uchiha, wajah manisnya semakin dalam ia benamkan di dada bidang pemuda itu. Terlihat jelas rasa tak nyaman yang terukir di paras memikat seorang Namikaze Kyuubi, jemari panjang sang kekasih menelusuri paras manis pemuda Namikaze dalam dekapannya pandangan manik _onyxs_ nya pun sangat lembut ketika menatap paras menawan sang kekasih.

Bibir tegas Uchiha Itachi mendarat lembut di kening Sang Namikaze Sulung yang terlelap, tangannya tak pernah berhenti membelai punggung mungil sang kekasih lembut. Pemuda bersurai _orange_ kemerahan tersebut semakin menenggelamkan paras manisnya pada dada bidang Sang Uchiha Sulung. Tingkah menggemaskan sang kekasih menimbulkan senyum lembut di bibir tipis Uchiha Itachi, tangan kiri Sang Uchiha semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang ramping Kyuubi. Wajah tampan Itachi Uchiha semakin mendekat menghapus jarak yang memisahkan keduanya, sedikit demi sedikit jarak itu tersebut terhapus dan bibir tegasnya mendarat lembut di bibir mungil Kyuubinya.

"Selamat tidur, Malaikatku!" Ucap Itachi lembut.

Pemuda itu pun melumat lembut bibir mungil itu dengan tujuan ingin memberi kenyamanan dalam tidur sang kekasih. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama segera dilepasnya walau sedikit enggan karena tak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap sang kekasih. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya ikut terlelap di samping sang kekasih, lengan kekarnya tak pernah melepaskan dekapannya membuai pemuda manisnya dalam kehangatan. Sementara di kamar sebelah telah berbaring dua insan kaum adam dalam kehangatan selimut, sang _raven_ yang masih terjaga terus menerus membelai surai lembut sang Namikaze bungsu. Koper berisi pakaian sang kekasih tergeletak di depan pintu kamar siap di bawa keesokan harinya ke _mansion_ Uchiha.

Naruto Namikaze semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada sang kekasih mencari kehangatan di malam yang sangat dingin. Tubuh mungilnya semakin melesak ke dalam dekapan Sasuke yang dengan senang hati mengeratkan kaitan lengannya pada tubuh mungil Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu ingin memberikan kehangatan yang di cari sang kekasih dan menjaganya dari hawa dingin malam ini. Mereka terlelap dengan damai dalam dekapan kekasih masing-masing, udara malam tak mampu mengusik mimpi keduanya.

 **Skip time!**

Pagi pun datang dengan cepat sepasang manik _onyxs_ terbuka perlahan pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit kamar. Setelah semua nyawanya terkumpul paras tampan pemuda _raven_ itu menoleh ke samping ranjangnya. Senyum tipis yang jarang muncul itu terlihat kala mendapati sang kekasih, memeluk tubuhnya erat kedua lengan mungil Naruto melingkar di pinggangnya membalas dekapan itu tak kalah eratnya. Sasuke Uchiha membangunkan sang kekasih lembut karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berangat ke mansion Uchiha, pemuda pirang itu menggeliat kecil malas membuka mata dan tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan yang merengkuhnya saat itu.

Sang _Raven_ tetap setia membangunkan kekasihnya dengan sabar, perlahan manik _shappire_ itu terlihat walau tampak sayu memandang wajah tampan sang Uchiha. Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan pandangannya sejenak untuk menjernihkan penglihatannya yang tampak kabur, wajah rupawan kekasihnyalah pertama kali terlihat dalam pandangannya. Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan pinggangnya dilingkari lengan seputih porselen kekasihnya, manik _onyxs_ itu menatapnya lembut serta senyum lembut yang hanya ditinjukkan pada sang kekasih terukir di bibir tegas Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto melihat jam dinding bergambar rubah yang menggantung manis di sana, jarum panjang di angka 12 sedangkan jarum pendeknya di angka 6 terlalu pagi untuk mereka bangun apalagi di akhir pekan seperti ini. Tangan mungilnya mengucek-ucek matanya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan, membuat sang _seme_ harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang sang kekasih di tempat.

" _Dobe_!"

"Apa, _Teme_?" suara serak khas bangun itu mengalun lembut di telinga sang pemuda _raven_ yang masih setia duduk di ranjang nyaman sang kekasih.

"Cepat bangun dan segera siap-siap! Kita berangkat satu jam lagi, _Dobe_!"

"Lima menit lagi, _Teme_." Gumam pemuda _blonde_ malas.

"Bangun, Sayang!"

Sasuke sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi kemalasan sang kekasih kedua tanganya menyusup ke belakang kepala dan lutut pemuda pirang manis yang masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Sasuke menggendong kekasihnya dengan _bridal style_ ke kamar mandi karena tidak kunjung bangun dan bersiap-siap, Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang sang kekasih agar tidak jatuh. Mereka berdua melengang santai ke kamar mandi pemuda _raven_ itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar sang kekasih.

 **Skip time!**

Kini keempat orang itu tengah menyantap sarapan dengan damai walaupun sebenarnya kedua pemuda manis itu tak bisa diam, tapi di depan kekasihnya mereka tidak berani macam-macam. Melihat kekasihnya tenang menuai senyum lembut pada bibir tegas Uchiha bersaudara, mereka menyelesaikan sarapan dengan cepat dan bergegas ke _mansion_ Uchiha dengan mobil yang telah disiapkan sang kekasih. Perjalanan menelusuri jalanan padat Kota Tokyo Kyuubi Namikaze memandang ke luar jendela dengan wajah merona melihat langit lebih menarik dari pada paras tampan Uchiha Itachi tengah menyetir disampingnya.

Mobil mewah itu melaju cepat di tengah lengannya jalanan utama Tokyo mereka ingin cepat sampai dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang nyamannya. Pemuda manis bersurai pirang itu masih anteng bermain ponsel mengabaikan eksistensi sang kekasih yang mengelus surainya lembut. Lengan kekar Sang Uchiha Bungsu merengkuh erat pinggang ramping Namikaze bungsu tersebut, sambil sesekali mencium lembut pelipis kanan sang _blonde_ agar kekasih manisnya tidak mengabaikannya lagi.

Naruto semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Sasuke, iris _shapphire_ nya memandang keluar jendela mobil menamati kendaraan yang lalu lalang di sepanjang jalanan kota tersebut. Tak sampai tiga puluh menit mobil mewah yang membawa Namikaze junior itu telah memasuki halaman luas _mansion_ Keluarga Uchiha. Kedatangan kedua Namikaze junior itu di sambut langsung oleh kedua orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke. Bahkan Ibunya langsung memeluk Naruto erat tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh mungil sang _blonde_ dalam waktu dekat, Sasuke yang tahu jika Naruto kesusahan bernapas segera mendekap sang kekasih setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukkan sang ibu lembut.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini, Naru- _chan_?" Mikoto Uchiha dengan senyum lembut menghiasi paras menawannya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, _Kaa_ - _san_." Naruto menyahut pertanyaan Ibu dari sang kekasih dengan senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!" Kali ini Fugaku Uchiha yang menimpali, senyum lembut terukir tipis pada wajah yang selalu datar.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_!" Itachi berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya mewakili sang Adik yang terlihat saat lelah tersebut, setelah melihat orang tuanya mengangguk mereka berempat meninggalkan ruang tamu _mansion_ Uchiha ke kamar mereka.

 **Skip time!**

Sore menjelang langit sewarna jingga memukau mata seorang pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan tampak menikmati pemandangan di taman belakang mansion Uchiha. Pemuda yang ternyata sangat manis itu menghela napas lelah sesuatu tengah mempengarui dirinya, pemuda manis itu Kyuubi tidak ingin melibatkan sang adik maupun kekasihnya biar saja masalah ini dirinya yang menyelesaikan walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin. Karena terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda lainnya dengan langkahnya hati-hati tak ingin mengganggu sang Kyuubi namun, dirinya tak memungkiri perasaan khawatir hinggap di hatinya. Hingga dirinya tersentak saat sepasang lengan kekar melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya, napas hangat di puncak kepalanya juga kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh orang yang tengah mendekapnya.

Kyuubi Namikaze semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat sang _raven_ itu, tangan yang lebih mungil membalas genggaman hangat sang kekasih sembari mengecup puncak kepala Kyuubi sesekali. Setelah puas memandang taman belakang itu Kyuubi memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat paras tampan kekasihnya. Itachi balas menatap lembut Kyuubinya sambil menundukkan kepalannya mengeliminasi jarak keduannya. Sang Kyuubi memejamkan matanya ketika napas hangat itu menerpa paras manisnya, hingga bibir tegas sang Uchiha Sulung mendarat lembut pada bibirnya hanya menempel tidak ada napsu disana apalagi lumatan menggunakan lidah ciuman itu murni ingin menunjukkan cinta yang tulus pada pemuda dalam dekapannya. Kyuubi sebenarnya merasa bersalah ketika masalah menghampiri dirinya dan ia menyembunyikan semua itu dari kekasihnya, tanpa mengetahui jika sang kekasih sudah mengetahui apa yang tengah dihadapi sang Namikaze Sulung. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **To Be Continue?**

 **Review?**

Maaf teman-teman baru apdate sekarang sudah berapa lama saya menelantarkan fic ini? Beberapa minggu ini saya terserang _**writen block**_ idenya banyak yang hilang susah payah mengumpulkan ide-ide lain yang malah semakin kacau, juga aktivitas RL yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Maaf bangt ya author tidak bisa apdet cepat soalnya masih sibuk-sibuknya di dunia nyata. Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu! Yosh sudah dulu curhatan author yang ga penting ini. Last Review please!

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabyaku


End file.
